


Part of the Team

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Scoobies mentioned, gif drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: When Spike finds out that the demon of the week is a major part of why you're in Sunnydale, he'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe.
Relationships: Spike (BtVS)/Reader, Spike/You
Kudos: 9





	Part of the Team

**Author's Note:**

> prompted on tumblr as a gif drabble.

“Is that what’s happening?” Spike looked up at you, his eyes filling with worry as you chewed your bottom lip. “Luv, answer me. Is it?”

“Yes, okay? Yes.” You threw your hands up in defeat as the others turned to look over at you. “That... _thing_...we fought tonight, that’s what brought me here. I don’t belong here, Spike. Just like it doesn’t belong here. We kill the demon, and I get sent back to my universe. Timeline...whatever. I don’t even really know which.” 

Spike’s face went paler than you thought possible as he shot up from the couch. He took you by the hand and led you into the dining room, away from the Scoobies prying eyes. His hand cupped your cheek when you tried to look away, your eyes stinging with tears you refused to let slip. 

“Oh, _pet_. Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice was soft, sad. He ran his fingers through your hair and tugged you close, his free hand splaying across the small of your back. You let him hold you like that, your head tucked under his chin, as he spoke again. “Damn it, y/n, you can’t keep stuff like this from me. I could’ve spent the past month tryin’ to find a way to fix this. I don’t want to lose you, luv. I _can’t_ lose you.”

“What choice do we have, Spike?” Your voice was muffled against his shirt but you knew he could hear every word anyway. “We can’t just let that demon keep on killing people, _I_ can’t. I’m not worth that. You’re right, I should’ve told you, and I’m sorry, but I’m telling you now, and...we just have to make the most of the time we have left. Please, don’t spend it mad at me?”

“No, oh no, sweets, ‘m mad at the situation. Not you. Never you.” Spike nudged your chin, urging you to look up at him. “We _will_ find a way to deal with that bastard that’s terrorizing the town, without losing you, too. All of us. You know the others don’t wanna lose you either.”

You nodded, sniffling back a sob, and Spike spared you a tight smile before pressing a brief kiss to your lips. 

“I mean it. You really are a part of this team, luv, no matter where you came from. In fact,” Spike chuckled softly, “given the way Anya and Tara were looking at you earlier when you almost keeled over, Willow, Boy Wonder, ‘n I better all make sure to keep treatin’ our women right. Although, you know I’m always game for a bit of sharin’ if they are, that Anya looks a right bit of a minx.”

“Spike!” You swatted his shoulder with an exasperated chuckle. 

“There, knew I’d get a smile outta ya. Now, come on, let’s start hittin’ those books for a way to save your bacon.”


End file.
